Chris and Sandra
by JDFFan2278
Summary: Another OC love story.


There was a woman standing at the water's edge. Sandra, a caring girl rapidly approaching womanhood, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the sapphire water with her angelic many-colored spheres. Her opaline hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she clacked the heels of her starless boots together. She wore an emerald shirt with sleeves that ran down to her wrists and a pair of inky formal pants. Her locks flowed in a many-colored torrent past her shoulders, complementing her childlike plush-flushed platinum visage. Beautiful wings sprouted from her back. She stood, awaiting her love. It started on that day, when she had found herself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a savior. He came in the form of Chris, who cut down what danger he could and swept her away from the rest. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. "Sandra," Chris said simply with a smile on his face. His turquoise orbs complimented his teal hair, brushing against his ears, belying his immaculate heart. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. He had a toned but slender body covered with rouge-flushed alabaster skin. As Sandra drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar scent of lingering iron and steel. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.  
"Oh, Chris! You came!" Sandra said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He laughed and put his arms about her, holding her as they turned about once on the sand with their momentum. With that, they began to walk along the beach.  
To their surprise, Sandra was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." She clung a little tighter to Chris's calloused hand, resting her head against his strong, slender arm.  
"Never?" he asked.  
"Oh, never," she said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."  
"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on her soft color-mixed mane.  
"I love you too."

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear navy sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck her hair in a opaline halo about her face. Chris looked at her admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed. "W-Why do you say that...?" she stuttered, still recovering from his compliment. Because it's the truth." Chris placed his hand around Sandra, drawing her nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you." "I caused a lot of trouble for you," she mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." Her eyes wandered over his face, his caring depths, his azure locks. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"It must have been destiny." He gave her an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."

"As long as you're by my side," she whispered, letting Chris draw her into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."

"I swear it," he affirmed.

"Nothing..." she whispered, her hand seeking out his calloused ones. After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Sandra's mind - something she had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to her to be with Chris, and she didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave her alone.

With concern, Chris turned his spotless pools toward her. "Sandra? What's wrong?"

"Chris... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his orbs with hers and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Sandra shook her head and everything came out at once. "I... I keep remembering it... That day. Chris, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Chris. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment... Not a moment's peace." Chris listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Sandra... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Sandra..." Sandra's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His pools widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch.

"You," Sandra whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. Their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and toward the setting sun, where dark clouds began to loom into sight. They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Look... it's the sunset."

Sandra lifted her head at Chris's words to behold the dying sun's sunset radiance. But even as she replied, "How beautiful," the raven clouds looming on the horizon worried her. "Chris, I'm worried about those clouds. Maybe we should go back."

Chris looked at her with such innocent spheres and asked, "Just a few moments more? I want to savor today."

"Mm... if you want to," she relented.

They were unprepared for how swift, how brutal the coming storm was. The rain poured in torrents, bading the ocean itself to rise. Winds whipped about them and kept them from moving on the shifting sands. Soaking, shivering, they fought against the storm.

"Chris!" Sandra screamed against the wind. "Please, don't let go!"

"I won't!" Chris shouted back, his hand clasping hers firmly as he struggled upward on the beach. "It's my fault! I won't fail you, Sandra!"

"Chris-!"

Her scream was lost in the crash of waves against her body, the roar and power of the sea risen to steal her from her lover.

She struggled against the water, but it was too much. The violence of the storm-swept waves forced her under without contest.

The waves had beaten the air out of her lungs. Desperately, she willed herself not to suck in the icy water about her. Will I die this way? she wondered. Will I die... like this...?

A calloused hand seized hers and she felt herself being pulled up, up and up until the cold wind hit her face again. She coughed, sucking in the air greedily. Her arms had tightened themselves around Chris's neck without permission, and he was shouting, "Hold on, Sandra. Hold on!"

"Chris," she murmured. "You shouldn't have. We can't make it out here. This way, you'll die, too..."

"Don't talk like that, Sandra," he commanded. "We'll make it through."

"Chris..."

Thunder crashed in the distance, and the waves pitched and brought a mouthful of salty water against their faces. She coughed and held on to him, thinking, no, this isn't how it should end, this isn't how *Chris* should die...

Something bumped against her leg. A shark? Fear coursed through her body. But before she could react, another wave pushed them under. Chris slumped against her, momentarily knocked senseless. With burning eyes, Sandra saw a large silhouette with a slender body and a bottle-like nose.

A dolphin, she thought. How lucky.

Summoning forth all her will, she put Chris on the dolphin's back.

It was the last thing she did before her world went black.

"She was always so sweet, so gentle. I don't think I've met anyone else so kind."

"The world is truly darker without her, without our little light."

"Don't forget what she did. How much she helped us in those dark times."

Chris sat on a chair by the coffin, pools dry, his soul too numbed to grieve. The funeral attendees nodded to him as they passed. He nodded stiffly back.

The reception lasted hours, but it seemed to Chris that it was only moments before the crowd disappeared. He picked himself off the chair and turned to look into the coffin for the first time since the funeral started.

Eyes closed and still, Sandra laid inside in a fine emerald dress, her hands clasped over her chest. She could have been in a very deep sleep. Chris fought the urge to reach out and nudge her awake. Sandra was gone. Gone because of him. Because she loved him. Casting a long look at her beautiful visage, Chris leaned in and laid a single kiss on her lips.


End file.
